Because of Itachi
by miNt Icey
Summary: ItachixOC oneshotSong is 'Because of You' R&R Please and thank you. If you want the summary it's inside so take your mouse and click on the title.


Because of Itachi

(AN Yeah I was listening to this song and watching Naruto at the same time and this is what happened. So never listen to a song and watch Sasuke's sexy brother in action or you will catch this disease. So okay this is an Itachi x OC.)

Disclaimer: I do not own of the Naruto characters cause I cannot draw that well…or can I? ;)

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

I was standing in front of the cell that they held you in. They said I wasn't aloud to see you but I was aloud to talk to you through a small window.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid

I spoke to you as I leaned on the wall knowing that you weren't listening. You never answered but that was all right with me because I was used to it. I stopped and glanced up and saw two ANBU guards staring down at me through their masks.

"It's time for you to leave," one of them said quietly. I understood what he really meant and my heart clenched in pain. A large amount of killer intent flooded from the small opening and the guards staggered back from the sheer force of it but they held their ground.

"Good…no," I said as I shook my head. "Bye Itachi." My voice cracked slightly before I quickly walked out. 

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

I walked out from the dark tunnel and walked towards the village. As I passed the gate one of my friends came over and hugged me before going back to his post. His senbon had pricked my neck lightly before he left.

I walked through Konoha waving to friends and plastering a fake smile on my face as I walked to the Uchiha manor. I stopped when I heard someone call my name. Blond hair came into my line of vision.

'_Naruto_.' He was saying something to me and smiling and his hair was ruffled slightly. I smiled a bit when I spotted a dark spot on his neck. He waved goodbye to me before he leapt onto the rooftops.

I reached the Uchiha manor and walked in silently. I didn't sense any chakra signatures from inside so I quietly slipped into Itachi's room. It was completely untouched and dust clouds would come up whenever I stepped onto the floor.

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

I sat down on his bed and lay down. My eyes slowly closed and I saw something from my past before Itachi killed his entire clan.

_**We were sitting outside in the gardens and the sun was setting sending a blood red color across the garden. I shivered slightly at the sight and glanced over at Itachi. His Sharingan was swirling as he stared at the color. I pretended that I didn't notice but I did I just never told you. I found out the next day that you had killed your entire family and was now a criminal. **_

I woke up and stared at the ceiling as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.

Because of you  
Because of you  
Because of you I am afraid

I heard someone come through the halls and I quickly slid open a window and ran out back to my apartment. As I ran I felt something warm and wet slide down my face. At first I thought it was rain so I ran even faster. I got home and practically slammed the door shut. I walked over to the bathroom and stared at my reflection. My eyes widened in realization when I found out the tears running down my face.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

I collapsed on the bathroom floor and cried for him. He was gone now forever. The ANBU guards had killed him. I knew but I didn't do anything. No it's not that I didn't do anything. It was that I couldn't do anything.

Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid

I heard a small noise emitting from my room so I quickly wiped away my tears and pulled out a hidden kunai from my pants. I concentrated on the person and dropped my kunai before running into my room. The person turned around and stared at me his Sharingan swirling wildly. He walked towards my frozen body and his hand came up to my face. His fingers traced my tearstains. My face turned into his hands and I jumped into his arms. I held him tightly to make sure he was real. I felt multiple chakra signatures headed our way but I didn't care. He was alive with me.

I never felt the multiple kunai's imbedded into my body. I didn't feel the jutsus placed on me. All I felt was Itachi's arms around me and his lips over mine.

_  
Because of you_

_'Aishiteru.'_

(AN: Okay I don't think I spelled the last word right so can you tell me how to spell it. Anyways I hope you liked it. I don't think the story actually matches the song but if you think about it. It would make a great ItachixOC fanfic thingy.)

Read and review. PLEASE REVIEW It makes me feel better and it makes ideas come more easily to me.


End file.
